the begining of it all
by girlpod50000
Summary: This is when Kakashi and Sakura are dating its been a couple weeks since there relationship started and they are trying to keep it a secret. i made another story that kind of led up to this so if you want to read that to kind of know what is going on here is the link /s/9544300/1/Kakashi-and-Sakura-love-story
1. Chapter 1

**~Sakura's house 4:12am~**

It has been two weeks since Kakashi and her have started dating; they have kept their relationship a secret so far. But things are starting to get difficult with Naruto almost finding them making out in a closet. Sasuke as usual was very suspicious of her before the whole ordeal happened. Its just become worse especially when he walked around a corner to see Sakura standing there alone with a giant puff of smoke next to her. Were Kakashi had been when they were making out a few seconds before.

Sakura thought back at what happened that led up to her and Kakashi having a relationship in the first place.

**~Flashback~**

She glanced at her cell phone ringing on her bed and picked it up. She looked at the caller ID and her eyes widened _"Kakashi-sensei?"_

_ "Why is he calling me at this time of night?"_ She said as she looked at her clock that read **10:21**. She shook off the question and picked up the phone and to her surprise as he talked to her she thought, is he drunk? The reason she thought that was probably because he was talking like an idiot saying "pec e uop bar sience de quer." Which translated to "come pick me up, bar at sine dr." The last part was gibberish to her.

She tried to talk to him but when she asked were he was and why he called her he did not answer. She waited a couple minutes and some voice she was sure was not Kakashi's picked up the phone. The man that picked up the phone had a very deep voice and he seemed to be annoyed about something. "I'm sorry about that but Kakashi has passed out and he needs someone to pick him up and also someone to pay for his very many drinks." Sakura sighed and then asked, "were is he?" the man responded "he is at a bar called keloy on sine drive." The man explained.

**~End of flashback~**

She smiled at the memory and wondered how that turned into them starting to date. She slightly chuckled at the memory and then looked over at the sleeping figure lying next to her in her bed. She slightly shoved him to wake him up but it had no affect on the silver haired ninja sleeping next to her. She leaned over to him "Kakashi wake up." She whispered. He did not move an inch and was still sound asleep, "Kakashi wake up." Sakura said slightly louder this time.

When he still did no move Sakura swung the blankets off of them both and went to shake Kakashi to wake him up. She was about to shake his shoulders; Kakashi's hands linked on the back of her neck and pulled her face close to his for a kiss. She kissed back but then pushed away from him and looked at him slightly annoyed. "Kakashi its already four in the morning you need to get dressed and get out of here before people start walking through the street."

He looked at her with a sad expression and sat up to give her another kiss but was stopped by Sakura pushing on his face and pushing him off the bed. "Just get dressed will you." Sakura said still in a hushed voice as to not wake her parents. Kakashi was sitting on the ground by Sakura's bed with nothing but a pair of boxers on. He looked at her with mischievous eyes as if he just got an evil idea. "Alright ill get dressed, but only if you take a shower with me."

Sakura looked at Kakashi's mischievous smile and in all honesty it made her so made when he smiled like that. A tinge of anger went through her and she got up from the bed and hit Kakashi on the back of the head "not on your life." Sakura said as she walked past him and towards her dresser. "I am going to get dressed so I suggest that you do the same and then get out of here." Kakashi walked over to Sakura and put his arms around her waist. Sakura looked up at Kakashi's face as he smiled down at her "just get dressed already!" Sakura said as she pushed Kakashi off of her and hit him in the head.


	2. he knows

Kakashi got dressed and kissed Sakura goodbye then jumped out her window. Sakura gave a slight wave as he left then closed her window and walked over to her desk in her room. "Well looks like I have to go to the hospital in about two hours, and since a lot of teams are getting back from missions it looks like I might have a really long day ahead of me." Sakura took a deep sigh and then shrugged her shoulders and got up to get ready for work.

"Ok so money for food after work, makeup, toothbrush just in case and hair brush." Sakura said as she checked everything in her workbag "well looks like that everything now to go get some breakfast." Sakura grabbed her bag and opened her window and looked outside at the sunny sky. There was a cool breeze blowing in through the window and through Sakura's hair. "What a nice day, to bad I have to spend half of it at work." Sakura said slightly annoyed "oh well lets just hope tomorrow is this nice." Sakura jumped out of her window onto the balcony and turned around to close her window again.

She jumped down her balcony and started walking toward a store to get some breakfast to bring with her. As she was walking she heard someone calling her name from behind her. She turned around to see a blonde haired boy running toward her waving and calling out her name. The boy caught up to her and hugged her before Sakura could even say a word. "Keep it down Naruto your going to wake the whole village you idiot." Sakura said as she hit Naruto on the head cause him to drop her.

"Geez Sakura-chan your angry today, what happened to you?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head. Sakura thought back to the stupid thing that happened with Kakashi earlier. _"Well I can't tell him what actually happened." _Sakura thought "its nothing I am just sad that I have to be at work on such a beautiful day. Technically she wasn't lying she was pretty mad about that but that wasn't the entire reason. "Oh ok well lets go eat breakfast." Sakura looked at him with a puzzling look and Naruto turned toward her. "That's the whole reason why your not going straight to the hospital right so you could get breakfast?"

Naruto asked her and she slightly nodded "Alright lets go!" Naruto shouted in joy and started walking ahead of her. "Come on Sasuke hurry up." Naruto said as he looked behind him. Behind Sakura Sasuke was sitting on a bench by a tree staring up at the sky. He looked over to Sakura and Naruto and sighed, "alright I'm coming wait up." Sasuke said as he stood up and walked over to them. "Good morning Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile. Sasuke looked over at her "yeah good morning."

A few moments later after a short silence (and a really awkward silence at that.) Naruto ended up walking a little ways ahead of Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura had her bad slung over her should and her hand was keeping it in place and she started at her feet while she walked. Sasuke was walking with his hands in his pockets and he turned his head toward Sakura. "So how are things going with you and Kakashi?" Sasuke asked with and interested look "its good, don't really have any complaints." Sasuke looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Sakura realized what she just said and tried to correct it "uh…. I mean you know he's a great ninja and everything and we have started talking again I mean I hadn't seen him in so long and him being my former sensei and all. It was good to see him is what I mean heh heh." Sakura said as she scratched the back of her neck.

Sasuke looked at her and smiled slightly "of course what else could you mean." Sasuke said as he slightly picked up his walking pace and caught up to Naruto. _"Oh he totally knows, oh shit this is really bad I seriously just blew our cover ugh I'm such and idiot." _As they were walking Kakashi dropped from a building and started walking with them "Oh good morning Kakashi sensei." Naruto said as he smiled and waved at Kakashi. "Naruto for the millionth time I'm not your sensei anymore." Kakashi said with a sigh. Kakashi realized Sakura had not said hello to him and he looked over at her. She was still thinking things over about Sasuke knowing about them so she had a really troubled look on her face. Kakashi leaned his head down to her face to look at her and waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"Hello earth to Sakura." Kakashi said as he kept waving his hand in front of her face. Sakura snapped out of her daze and looked at the silver haired ninja with his mask and headband on in front of her face waving at her. "Oh Kakashi sorry I was spaced out I guess." Sakura said as she kept looking at the ground Kakashi leaned back up and tried to think of why she was spacing out. Kakashi turned his head to Sasuke as he said, " I wonder what you were thinking about?" he said looking at Sakura with a slight smile on his face. "OH SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sakura yelled as she held her fist up at Sasuke. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and then back at Sakura _"I wonder what happened between them." _He thought as he looked at both of them.

A few minutes later after walking in silence they reached the place were they were going to eat. "Ok guys we are here." Naruto said as he stopped in front of a ramen shop. Naruto walked in side smiling the whole time "come on guys hurry up." Naruto said as he sat at a table inside. Everyone sat at the table Kakashi to the right of Sakura and Sasuke to the left of her as Naruto sat across from her. A waitress came over and gave them their menus. The waitress had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes she was tall and very beautiful. She gave Naruto and Sasuke their menus and then as she gave Kakashi his menu she started talking to him. "I will be your waitress today my name is Ashley." The girl said as she smiled at Kakashi and paid no attention to anyone else. The girl began to talk to Kakashi directly and then it dawned on Sakura _"she flirting with my boyfriend." _Rage welled up in Sakura as she watched the blonde girl flirt with Kakashi. "Excuse me I need my menu." Sakura said trying to hide the anger in her voice.

"Oh yes very sorry about that here you go." She said as she handed Sakura her menu. "Well I have to go serve other customers so call me if you need anything." The girl said looking at kakashi and then walked away. Sakura glared at her as she walked away and Sasuke leaned over and whispered "subtle very subtle." And he leaned away and laughed a little as he looked at his menu. She glared at Sasuke and clenched her fist a little. "I am going to the restroom." Sakura said and got up and brought her bag with her. Sakura got into the restroom and looked in the mirror and started fixing her make up and hair. She took a deep sigh _"man Sasuke is right I need to calm down I mean even though she's flirting with him its not like he's flirting back." _After she washed her hands and dried them she walked out of the restroom to go back to her table and when she got in view of her table she saw the same waitress flirting with Kakashi.

She saw Kakashi crease his eye as he was talking to her and Sakura clenched her bag in her hand and walked out the door. Kakashi saw her leaving and stopped smiling he stood up from his chair and started walking toward the door. Leaving the waitress with Naruto and Sasuke. "What's going on with Sakura why did she leave, do you think it's because of the waitress flirting with Kakashi?" Naruto asked Sasuke. "idk Naruto you stay here I will be right back." Sasuke said as he walked out the door leaving Naruto alone at the table.

Sakura was running now with tears welling up in her eyes, she ran toward her house. "Sakura!" Kakashi yelled as he tried to catch up to her. Sakura turned around and saw him then started jumping on rooftops as fast as she could. It started to sprinkle but then it started to pour and Sakura was getting soaked. But the only thing that was on her mind was to not let Kakashi catch up to her. As she was jumping from roof to roof she slipped and fell off of one of the houses. She hit the ground getting her clothes mudding and started to run. Everywhere she passed people had umbrellas and was going quickly to there houses. Sakura ran through the street and into the forest, she ran not knowing were she was going. She ran faster and faster as she heard Kakashi call after her. She stopped as she realized that her feet led her to the burial grounds. She fell to her knees and began to cry even more. _"Why am I so sad about this? Girls flirt with him all the time I mean he's good looking and a famous ninja. Was it because he smiled at her?" _

Kakashi got sight of Sakura in the burial grounds; she was on the ground crying. Her pink hair had leaves in it and her shirt and skirt were muddy and ripped. Kakashi began to walk over to Sakura. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder "Sakura what's wrong." Kakashi asked as he got on his knees beside her. "Nothing's wrong I'm fine now why don't you go back to the restaurant? That girl is probably waiting." Sakura said hiding her face from Kakashi. Kakashi realized why she was acting like this "Oh so that's it, Sakura do you really think I would even consider that girl or any girl other then you." Kakashi said as he faced Sakura toward him. "Sakura you are my girlfriend I will never betray you." Kakashi said as he gave her a reassuring look. Sakura looked at him and then wrapped her arms around him. "We should probably get you a change of clothes." Kakashi said as he picked her up bridle style and started jumping on tree branches and headed toward her house.

**Sasuke's view after he left the restaurant**

Soon after Sasuke left the restaurant grey clouds covered the sky and it started to pour. He ran aft Kakashi but kept a safe distance away so he would not be seen following him. Sasuke saw as Kakashi suddenly dropped down from one of the houses and ran toward the forest. _"Isn't that way were the burial grounds are?" _Sasuke thought as he dropped down from a house and ran into the forest. As Sasuke headed toward the burial grounds he saw Sakura on her knees crying. It appeared that Kakashi was trying to comfort her. Sasuke hid behind a tree and tried to hear what they were saying _"Sakura is saying something about the restaurant and that girl that was flirting with Kakashi_._"_ Sasuke thought as he barley heard there conversation and then a slight smile went across his face when he heard Kakashi say "Oh so that's it, Sakura do you really think I would even consider that girl or any girl other then you. Sakura you are my girlfriend I will never betray you." Sasuke smiled and then jumped on a tree branch and headed back toward the restaurant.

**End of his point of view **

"Kakashi what time is it?" Sakura asked as she wiped away her remaining tears. "Its almost 8am why?" he said as he started to jump across roof tops. "I am going to be late for work." She said quietly still holding on to Kakashi "well I guess we will just have to hurry." He said with a smile and ran even faster. About two minutes later they made it to her house and jumped in through the window. Kakashi shut the window and sat in a chair by her desk. "How dose such a beautiful day turn into something like this?" Sakura said as she looked out her window at the grey cloud covered sky that rain poured down from. "I don't know but you need to grab a change of clothes, it would probably be better if you changed at the hospital so your clothes wouldn't get soaked on the way there." Kakashi said as he shook his wet silver hair. "Really wow." Sakura said as she looked at Kakashi. Kakashi looked at her confused "what do you mean?" he asked Sakura. "Well it's just that you just told me not to change in front of you." Sakura said as she smiled at him and then continued looking for clothes. "You know I'm not just some pervert." He said to Sakura as he crossed his arms and looked at her. Sakura got her clothes and set them on her bed and walked over to kakashi "yes I know." She said and then kissed him on the cheek. She walked over to her clothes and Kakashi got up and ran his fingers through her hair and began to get out the leaves.

"Alright I have to go to work now I will see you tomorrow." Sakura said as she put her clothes in her bag. "How about we have dinner at my house tonight." Kakashi sad as he began to walk toward the window "say seven." He said as he opened the window. "ok sounds great but I might be a little late there are a lot of teams that are coming back from missions today so I might be there for a while." "Alright have a good day at work then." Kakashi said with a slight wave and then jumped out her window. After Sakura had gotten everything she hopped out of her window and closed it behind her and then headed to the hospital for work.


	3. A Flash of Red

**I am doing a time skip so I am not detailing her work sorry. It is now 6:13pm and the sun has gone down. Sakura is getting off work and it has finally stopped pouring now its just sprinkling. **

Sakura had changed out of her work clothes and was now at her office packing her things. _"Well I got off earlier then expected but it was still a very long day and a very long line of patients almost all my chakra has been depleted._" Sakura sighed as she closed up her bag and then headed for the door. She had her eyes closed as she walked thinking about how Sasuke knew of her and Kakashi. Her and the desk women were the only ones there at this time everyone else had gone home already. Sakura caught sight of the front desk and walked over to say goodbye to the women that was there. "Goodbye Tae I'm heading home now ill see you tomorrow." Sakura said, as she was about to walk out the door. "Good bye Ms. Haruno." The women said with a wave and a smile. Sakura stopped right in front of the door as she realized she forgot some papers at her desk. "Oh Tae why don't you go home I forgot something in my office so ill just close up when I come back down." Sakura said as she walked over to the front desk. "Alright, well here's they keys then." Tae said and put the keys on the front desk got her things waved a quick good by and walked out the door.

Sakura waved goodbye and then grabbed the keys and walked toward the stairs. After she made it to the top floor and over to her office she started rummaging through drawers. "Oh were is it, I know I set it somewhere over here." Sakura muttered to herself. She dug through each drawer until she found it in the bottom drawer on the left. "Here it is." Sakura said as she picked it up and opened her bag to put it in. She heard a small buzz in her bag and opened the front pocket to get out her cell phone. She flipped up her phone and saw a text from Kakashi, the text read: **When are you getting off? I have everything set for dinner: **Sakura smiled at the text and began to type :**I got off like 30 minutes ago so after I get everything and close up the hospital I will come over: **"and send." Sakura said as she pressed a button on her phone flipped it shut and looked at the time on the front screen. **(6:46) **She looked at the time for a couple seconds and then put the phone in her bag again. "Well now to clean all this up again." Sakura said as she began to straighten everything out on her desk.

**Kakashi's POV**

After he said goodbye to Sakura and headed home, it took him a couple minutes to get home because he lived on the opposite side of the village as Sakura. It was pouring on his way home so when he got to his apartment he went inside as fast as he could to get out of the rain. When he got inside he was soaking wet his hair was dropped in front of his face. His boots left water prints when he walked in and his clothes were dripping. He quickly took off his vest and his black shirt and put them in his laundry room along with his pants and boots to dry. He went in to his bathroom and turned on the water in his shower. After the water was the right temperature and took off the remain its of clothing along with his mask and headband and got into the shower.

After Kakashi's shower he walked into his room and opened his closet to find something to wear. He did not have any missions today so he decided to wear something nice for tonight's dinner with Sakura. (Or you know his definition of nice) After he got dressed in a nice black and grey shirt and dark blue jeans. He decided to put his mask and headband on just in case someone came by for whatever reason. He walked out of his room and into his living room and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Its still only 9am, this is going to be a long day." Kakashi said to himself as he walked over to his couch and sat down. He thought for a couple minutes on what he could do to make the time pass. When he could not really think of anything an idea popped into his head "well there's always reading." He said to himself. He stood up and got one of his usual orange cover books and started reading it. The whole time he was thinking about tonight and what he should do for dinner and not to mention what he should do for after dinner. (Writers note: if you know what I mean.) He was so focused on tonight that he wasn't reading the book at all after a couple minutes of thinking he realized that all he was doing was flipping the page once in while.

_"I can't focus at all right now especially after seeing Sakura crying like that." _Kakashi sighed and closed his book and put it on his coffee table in front of him. He walked into his kitchen and checked to see if he had enough ingredients to make dinner. He looked in his fridge and saw that he only had eggs and milk in it. _"Well I guess I need to go to the store I've been either with Sakura or on missions lately so I have not really eaten at home."_ He reached in and grabbed the milk handle and shook the carton. When he shook it he heard something like chunks slushing around in side the carton. _"Well that's gone bad I guess I need a new carton of milk as well."_ He sighed threw the carton of milk in the garbage and shut his fridge door. He walked over to the front door where he had an extra pair of shoes and an umbrella. "I guess this gives me something to do." He said as he grabbed a black leather jacket put on his shoes and grabbed the umbrella. He looked at the clock one more time it read (**9:20) **then he walked out the door and shut and locked it behind him.

He opened up his umbrella and walked out into the rain and headed for a market. After a while of walking in the rain with his umbrella over him he made it to the market and started to shop. It was an hour after he got everything he needed for dinner **(imagine whatever Japanese ingredients you want) **and he picked up some flowers for Sakura as well. It was now 10:30 the rain had died down a little but it was still coming down. Kakashi was now making his way back to his house with a couple bags in his hands. He made it to his house and set the umbrella in the umbrella holder and walked to the kitchen to put everything down. "Well I still have quite a bit of time till she gets off work so I guess ill clean or something." After Kakashi placed all the cold ingredients in the fridge and put the flowers in a vase he started to clean his house.

It took Kakashi about five hours to clean his whole house, of course he took really long break when he got bored of cleaning. Sometimes he found one of his books somewhere in his house while cleaning and stopped for a while to read it. Then he just happened to find the remote to his TV and accidentally press the power button and trip onto the couch facing the TV. (Writers note: Long story short he goofed off pretty much the whole time.) After Kakashi was finished cleaning he walked into his living room from his laundry room and looked at the time _"It's only three o'clock, this is taking for ever." _He walked into his kitchen and started getting out all the ingredients to cook dinner. "I might as well start on the cooking."

After Kakashi was done with dinner he kept the stuff that needed to be hot in the pans so that they would not go cold. Kakashi pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and checked the time. _"Its still only 4:32 she said she might be a little late and we decided to meet at seven." _He shrugged his shoulders and put his phone back in his pocket. "I guess I will watch some TV then." Kakashi walked into his living room and sat on the couch and started to watch One Piece. Time passed pretty fast while watching TV when Kakashi looked at the clock again it was 6:42. He got out his cell and decided to text Sakura **:When are you getting off? I have everything set for dinner: **After he sent the text he walked over to the kitchen to get the plates and chopsticks. When he put the plate on the table he got a text from Sakura that read **:I got off like 30 minutes ago so when I get everything and close up the hospital I will come over: **He smiled as he read the text and quickly began to set the chopsticks and napkins.

**Now back to Sakura**

After Sakura got everything straightened out at her desk she grabbed her bag and started heading for the stairs. She quickened her pace for the stairs as she realized that she was literally the only one in the dark creepy hospital. That thought pretty much scared her, as she walked down the first flight of stairs she started to hear someone else's steps in the hospital. Her body tensed as she kept on hearing the steps, she started running down the hall of the second floor to the other flight of stairs. _"I seriously hate whoever designed this hospital why couldn't they make the stairs close to each other instead of on the opposite end of the hall." _This was the only thought that went through her mind as she ran for the stairs. She ran faster as she heard the steps getting closer to her. She looked in front of her and saw the stairs she quickly walked down them and into the hallway on the first floor. Relief hit her as she saw the door and she began to run for it. She was almost to the door when something wrapped around her legs and made her fall. She yelped as she hit the ground hard the thing around her leg tightened its grip and began to pull her back into the hallway.

She tried to get free from its grip but it was no use it was pulling her closer and closer towards the dark hallway. The thing started to slither up Sakura's body, as she was being pulled and slowly made its way to her face. Sakura giving up on trying to get free was about to try and scream her head off. She was about to scream but felt something cover her mouth and she was dragged into the dark hallway. Her eyes were wide with fear as she was being pulled upward and a hand went around her neck and thrust her up against the wall. She tried to struggle but it was no use her arms and lags had something detaining them. The persons grip tightened a little on her neck and her vision started to blur. The last thing she had seen before she passed out was a flash of red.

**Dun Dun Dun ooooo I wonder what will happen to Sakura. Haha sorry I was writing this at night so I geuss I was in the horror story type mood. I kind of scared myself with the footstep thing so I shortened it as to not have nightmares when I go to sleep. I actually spent half my day working on this so hope you like it.**


	4. when she wakes up

**Ok so I am sooooooo sooooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update this I feel horrible so very horrible. But anyway so here it is.**

Sakura eyes slowly opened as pain in her throat was still there from that night. She bolted up right as she realized she was laying a king sized bed that had velvet red blankets and about five or six beaded pillows. She looked to her side the window had long curtains covering it that reached all the way to the floor. The room was dark and almost depressing, as it held nothing but a bed a closet and a bathroom. (for being such a large room you'd think it would have more in it.) She looked around the room nervously mostly because she had a queen-sized bed not a king sized; her curtains have been ripped off because Kakashi had kept stepping on them so her room was always filled with light either from the moon or the sun shinning through the window.

She jumped to her feet not knowing were she was or how she got here. Then her memories started to come back as her eyes widened and she remembers everything from last night. Her being dragged into the hallway, having a hand around her neck thrust her up against the wall and never being able to forget that flash of red before she lost consciousness. She saw the door and raced for it making an attempt to escape from were ever she was. She was surprised as the door opened with ease as she turned the handle, she was expecting there to at least be a guard or the door to be locked something that would prevent her from leaving. As she wondered down the stair and into a small living room with a flat screen TV, a nice sleek couch with two chairs and a glass coffee table sat in it. She was surprised because this place looked more like a normal house then someplace that she would be held captive in.

She saw the front door next to the living room and walked towards it, she was about to open the door when it swung open. **(Almost giving her a heart attack.) **She jumped back before the door could hit her and is **Very **surprised at what she saw. She stared blankly very confused at the person she was looking at, and looking at their face they were pretty surprised to. "K…Kankuro?" she said half questioning half stating it. She saw his face turn red as he looked at her and she suddenly looked down to see what she was wearing. She was wearing something that she always wore under her usual ninja gear. She had black short shorts that cover almost all of her butt and a small yellow shirt that stopped just below her breasts and hugged her body. A quick blush went across her face and she screamed a little realizing her completely inappropriate attire. She ran quickly up stairs to the bedroom she had just been in in hopes that he bag that had an extra change of clothes in it would still be there. She practically slammed the door behind her and quickly searched the room and found her bag beside the bed. She grabbed it and dumped everything out of it onto the bed creating scattered messes of scrolls make up a toothbrush and a pair of shorts and a regular not so showy shirt.

She then gather everything back in her bag slung it over her shoulder and returned to the living room were Kankuro was watching TV his face still a little bit red. Sakura walked up to him and sat on one of the chairs near him. "Um so Kankuro." She said trying to figure out a way to put all her many questions away and just ask the most important ones. He looked over at her as she continued to speak "I was just wondering if you had any clue as to were I am and how I got here?" Sakura asked in a serious voice. "You are in sand village in a house that me Temari and Gaara live in. As to why you're here I have no idea I was just as surprised as you were when I saw you." He said with a shrug of his shoulders at the last part. "Why don't you go see if Gaara knows anything?" he said flipping the channels on the TV. She shuddered at the mere mention of his name Kankuro looked at Sakura's slightly scared face "Look he is the Kazakage so if anyone would know why you're here it would be him. Plus he has become…. Less murderous since the last time you saw him." He said trying to reassure her _"less murderous huh." _she shrugged her shoulders "Ok come on." Sakura said motioning for him to follow her and once she saw the confused look on hi face she spoke again. "Since you were the one to suggest it and since I have no idea where to go in this village you are coming with me and you are going to lead my to where Gaara is." She said as more of a demand instead of a question. When Kankuro was about to argue Sakura grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door.


	5. surprised

Out side the sun was shinning and people were walking around on the street. Kankuro was leading Sakura toward the Kazakage's tower, which was a bit of a distance away from their house. "Its just over there do you think you could get there by yourself I just got back from a missions so I'm a bit tired." Kankuro said pointing at the large building about a bock away from them. "Yeah ill just head over there sorry for dragging you out of your house." Sakura said waving and walking toward the tower.

_"Well I wonder what I should say to Gaara I mean last time we talked he wasn't the nicest person in the world."_ Sakura thought as she took a short cut through and alleyway. She saw the doors to the tower guarded by four heavily armed ninja. Sakura walked up to the doors but was stopped by one of the guards before she could open them. "Do you have an appointment with the Kazakage?" The guard asked as he stepped in front of her. Sakura looked at him in anger "no I don't have an appointment with him but I need to ask him a few questions." Sakura stated, "I'm sorry but if you don't have an appointment then you cannot enter." The guard said to her.

"Listen buddy I had barley any sleep, I missed dinner with my boyfriend and I was kidnapped and I woke up in the Kazakage's bedroom!" Sakura yelled at the guard "so either you move out of my way or I will move you myself!" She demanded. "Would you possibly happen to be Sakura Haruno?" the guard asked slightly afraid. "Uh yeah, why?" Sakura asked. The man stood up straight and moved out of Sakura's way "my apologies miss the Kazakage has been expecting you." The man said as he motioned for the other guards to open the doors.

The doors to the Kazakage tower opened and two guards led Sakura inside and to the Kazakage's office. They left Sakura and went back to there posts, Sakura waited a minute before nocking on the door "come in" she heard a familiar voice say after she nocked. She opened the door and walked into the office were Gaara sat at his desk with piles of paper work on either side of him. She slightly smiled as on thought ran through her mind _"Its just like Tsunade." _Gaara looked up from signing a paper and then motioned for Sakura to sit in a seat facing a word Sakura sat in the seat on the other side of the desk as Gaara. She waited a few seconds as Gaara was still doing paper work and then finally asked what she came her to ask. "Ok so I want to know two things why am I here and how did I get here?" she asked impatiently.

Gaara looked up from his paper work "You are here because we are very short on medical staff as of yesterday and we need your help healing some of the sick and wounded people we have in the hospital. As of how you got here I took a quick visit to Konoha and retrieved you since I could not be there to long because I have a village to run I thought it would be easier to knock you out since I remember how much you talked and how stubborn you are." He stated simply and went back to paperwork. Anger started welling up in Sakura "I have not seen you in how long and not to mention the last time I saw you I saved your life and the thing you do to repay me is come to Konoha scare me half to death knock me out make me miss dinner with my boyfriend then insult me by saying I talk to much and I'm to stubborn! How can you even have the nerve to say that to me especially because you're now asking me to heal your people! Next time you do something like this you better treat the person with a lot more respect then how you're treating me right now!" Sakura yelled standing up and slamming her fists on his desk making it sure that he listened to her.

Gaara stared at her in shock that she just yelled at him not sure why she was so offended he did not mean to offend her. There was also one other thing that was stuck in Gaara's mind after she yelled at him "you have a boyfriend?" Sakura's eyes widened at Gaara's question. _"Oh crap why did I say that dammit, what do I do I probably should not lie though." _Sakura thought then gave in "yeah I have a boyfriend what's it to you?" He looked at her for another moment and then looked back down at his paper work. He handed her a paper that had the map to the hospital and the list of things she needed to do. "Here you go this is the list of things I have for you and this is technically a mission so you will be getting paid." He said completely ignoring her comeback.

She swelled with anger for a moment took a deep breath looked at the paper and back at Gaara. She bowed quickly and walked out the door "good bye Kazakage." She said as she slammed the door behind her and headed for the stairs. "What a little mother…" she was saying as she was walking across the hall and down the stairs but was stopped by her running into someone. "oof" she grunted out as she collided with someone and was nocked down. She looked up to see a tall girl with a fan strapped to her back and her blonde hair tied in four ponytails. Sakura smiled at the girl towering above her She stood up and gave her a big hug "Tamari it's so good to see you!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

Sakura and Temari were actually really good friends since after the Chunnin exams. When Naruto left for his training and since she was sent on various missions to Suna. She worked with Temari a lot and they developed a sort of big sister little sister bond. Temari smiled at the pinkette that was hugging her and she patted her head and hugged back. "haha nice to see you to pinky I missed you." Temari laughed as she separated from her 'little sister'.

"So how's everything up at leaf?" Temari asked with a slight smile. Sakura smiled back even bigger "oh there going great, except for the fact I'm not there right now because your brother kidnapped me because he thought it would be quicker than asking me to accept a mission instead." Sakura said with a sigh at the end of her sentence. Temari laughed and patted Sakura's head again earning a scowl from Sakura. "Well I am terribly sorry about my idiot brother but that is quite funny." She said with a huge smile.

"Anyway I got to go report to my idiot brother as of now so I will see you latter kid." Temari said walking up the stairs toward her brother's office. Sakura couldn't help but smile at her 'big sister' as she waved good-bye. Than the fact dawned on her that she had not texted Kakashi to tell him were she was and what happened. "achoo" Sakura sneezed "hmm someone in Konoha must be talking about me." Sakura said as she rubbed her nose_ "I wonder what's happening in Konoha anyway." _


	6. The talk

**Well all i got to say is super sorry it took such a long time i probably lost all my followers from this theres just been a tone of stuff happening like high-school which sucks but whatever here is the next chapter hope you like it and thank you so much for the people who have reviewed and followed and favorited this story means a lot thank you.**

* * *

Back in Konoha

Kakashi was outside the door of the Hokages office pacing really fast and a lot. He had his hand on his chin and he was freaking out "where is she she should have called or something this isn't good what could have happened." Kakashi thought as he paced then he stopped and went to knock on the door to at the same time have someone slam open the door and stomp out of the room mumbling endless profanities under their breath. He brushed it off and ran into the Hokage's office slamming the door behind him. Tsunade looked up and sighed as she heard the door slam "why are so many people slamming doors today." She thought as she took a bottle of Sake out of one of the drawers in her desk.

Kakashi walked over to her desk and slammed his fists on the desk saying "Sakura is missing." Tsunade looked up at him confused "No Kakashi Sakura is not missing she is in Suna as there medic for a week or two." Tsunade said and Kakashi stood up straight and took the new information in "Oh and one more thing Kakashi She stood up and grabbed his vest making them face to face "You ever slam somthing on my table again ill break your hands." She yelled then let of his vest and told him to leave. Kakashi poofed out of her office and back to his apartment and plopped down on the couch.

"Even though she is in Suna it still does not add up i mean she would have called if she had to go on a mission and she went alone at night thats even more strange." Kakashi kept pondering everything that had gone on in the last couple weeks. It seems like such a short time that they started dating and that everything has happened between them. Then a knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts. He got up off his couch and walked to the door and opened it with a sigh. He looked up to see who it was and was honestly surprised but was a little to tired to show it. Standing in front of him was Sasuke Uchiha but as he saw a yellow haired hyper boy with scars of whiskers on his face his surprise faded.

"Naruto Probably dragged him here." Kakashi thought as he looked up at the two boys standing outside his door. "Hi Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto yelled waving at him Sasuke saying the Uchiha catch phrase as a greeting as always "Hn". "Naruto Im right here you don't have to yell." Kakashi said with another sigh escaping his lips. Naruto laughed and scratched his hand to the back of his neck saying "Oh sorry Kakashi Sensei." "Anyway what do you two want." Kakashi asked in a slightly (just slightly) annoyed tone. Sasuke was the one to talk this time as he walked passed Kakashi into his apartment. "We came here to talk to you about yours and Sakura's relationship."

Sasuke said as he sat on Kakashi's couch with Naruto to his left on one of the chairs. Sasuke motioned Kakashi to sit on the chair to the right of them so they could talk. Kakashi let yet another sigh escaped his mouth and he shut his door. Kakashi sat in the chair and looked at both his former students. "What exactly do you want to ask because i think you already know about our relationship." Kakashi said as he leaned back in the chair. "What is she to you?" Sasuke asked With a slight tilt of his head to the side in a questioning manner. Kakashi laid his head on the back of the chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"She my former Student an, Accomplished ninja and medic, a good frie..." He was interrupted by Naruto yelling at him "Cut the crap Sensei we know you two are going out!" He said clenching his fists. Kakashi looked up at his former students and let another sigh escaped his lips. (wow he seems to be doing that a hell of a lot.) "Tell us Kakashi what is she to you just someone to toy with or pass you time with." Sasuke asked. At this point Kakashi knew for a fact that they knew about them and was a bit pissed that they thought he would toy with her heart. "Of course not she means everything to me!" He shouted at them with a clenched fist. Sasuke still looked at him with an emotionless expression. "Do you love her?" Sasuke asked. This question didn't take long at all to think about and after a couple seconds he answered "Yes I love her more than anything."

Everything stayed silent and then sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and Naruto's classic wolf like grin came to his face. Sasuke merely nodded then looked back to Kakashi and stood up and walked over to him. He stopped in front of him and grabbed his vest and leaned forward as his Sharingan flashed on. "I will approve of this if what you say is true but Kakashi if you ever do anything to hurt her ill show you what true pain really is and I will replay it over and over again till you understand how angry I really will be." Sasuke spat out every word like Venom and then simply let go of his vest and walked out the door. Naruto Passed Kakashi and growled at him saying "you better not hurt my sister Kakashi." Naruto left following Sasuke out the door and when the door shut Kakashi gulped.

Sure he was not one to get scared but having two of the most powerful ninja in the shinobi world threatening you is a pretty scary thing to happen. Especially when one of those Shinobi is an Uchiha because you can be sure as hell that he will deliver in his threat. Kakashi sat there for a moment then tried sinking even further into his chair and trying to fall asleep. One thought crossed his mind as he sat there and slowly drifted to sleep. "Why does Sakura have to be gone?" And then sweet slumber took him.

* * *

**So there you go thats the Chapter Hope you liked it and i should be updating soon if not I'm super sorry.**


End file.
